hospitals and confessions
by Divided Heart
Summary: Neji and the others are back from the mission to find sasuke. Neji and the others are in hospital what will happen to them? will there be confessions? maybe. NejiXten ShikaXino SakuraXlee NarutoXhinata.


**Hmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Well this is a little Neji/Tenten fic I hopes you like it.**

**Ps: viewer discretion is advised xD**

_Were am I? _

_Am I dead?_

_No!_

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. White. _where? _I was in a hospital right? "goodness Neji your awake!" I groaned in pain.

_Kidomaru! Is he dead?_

"w-what happened?" Tenten sighed "you won your fight Neji you beat the sound ninja they sent out some meds to find you and no one could visit you for three days!" I opened my eyes wider. _3 days! How long have I been out? Shit what about training?_

"h-how long have I b-been out?" I stuttered surprised that my crush had visited me while I slept. She looked beautiful her hair was flowing down her back in brown waves. _beautiful. _"7 days Neji I have been visiting you everyday since we have been allowed." "o-oh"

I blushed.

Sooooo un Neji-like "Neji! Have you got a fever?" she asked quickly pressing her palm to my forehead. _wait noooooo were is my forehead protector!. _"no were is my forehead protector?" I asked quickly as she sighed.

She traced a finger over the teal curse mark "its fine Neji its on the cabinet" she looked sad as I studied her eyes. She blushed catching me staring.

_I never thought I would ask this…._

"can you help me put it on?" she looked weird. _must gain hard stoic exterior!_

I smirked "what's the matter Tenten?" she frowned before reaching for it and tying it around my head I sighed contently then realising my position frowned. "c-can you h-help me sit u-up?" now I was the one blushing and she the one smirking.

She put one arm around my neck and the other on my stomach helping me sit up then as if by magic.

"YOSH NEJI IN HIS YOUTHFULNESS IS AWAKE!"

Uh oh hyper active lee bounds in surprising Tenten.

Who falls on me.

Who blushes.

Lee gasps again and Tenten raises her head.

Our mouths are inches apart. "oh bad moment I see" lee says with a sly grin.

He suddenly runs out the room.

BANG.

Another scare for poor Tenten and me. She rolls over and I gasp as she hit's the wound to my side were Kidomaru hit me with his arrow.

"GOSH! Neji are you ok? Im so sorry I wont-

"its fine Tenten" I say flashing her a grin. She looks surprised "are you feeling alr- NEJI OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING!" she screeches.

I look down at the wound.

Blood.

Pain.

Gasping for air.

Black.

|Tenten p.o.v.|

His eyes roll back and he passes out. _Neji oh my god if your hurt nooooooo not my love my Neji! _I quickly push the button for the nurse and Sakura rushes in "what's the problem" she says and I point at his side she takes a quick look and grabs some bandages.

"I need you to hold him up please" "ok" I hold him in an upright position as she takes off his shirt and unwraps the bloodied bandages.

_He has a nice toned chest….._

Sakura begins to bandage the wound with fresh bandages and checks the monitors. His breathing is even now as he seems to get over the pain in his sleep. "Neji….." I whisper.

"you really care for him don't you?" Sakura asks "yea….." I reply as she walks out to check on other patients.

I look down at the sleeping boy who looks so fragile his skin is pale white and cool. I take his hand into my grasp warming it and transferring heat.

_Beautiful…._

I rest my head on his bed on the soft sheets next to his leg.

Sigh so comfortable.

My eyelids droop _just a little rest…_ I think as I fall into a deep slumber with no dreams.

|Neji P.O.V.|

The pain is gone and I can feel them put me on the bed in my sleep and a light wait settles in my hand and soon after near my leg. I sigh comfortably and drift away into a deeper more restful sleep.

|Sakura P.O.V.|

I watch through the small window as Tenten falls asleep on Neji and she lays still.

I smile a little and walk quietly into the room grabbing a blanked from the corner and placing it over her. "Tenten I love you" Neji says in his sleep.

_Aaaaaw that's just so cute! _I squeal in my mind and crack a grin. As I walk out of the room I see lee sneaking around the corner.

"lee you should come get some food with me its my break and anyway they are both asleep" I say taking my lovers hand "yes my youthful flower let us descend to itchi raku ramen and eat!" he replies enthusiastically and I giggle pecking him on the lips before dragging him away.

While we eat I tell lee about Neji and Tenten liking each other and he grins slyly "should we push them or leave them to love?" he asks "we should wait…. For now" I grin back.

|Neji P.O.V.|

I stir slightly and look down apparently Tenten had been moving in her sleep and somehow ended on with her head on my stomach I blush as she begins to stir and I feign sleep.

|Tenten P.O.V.|

I blush lightly waking up and noticing my head in on my stomach and better yet his hand is resting on my head. I notice a slight redness on his cheeks and move over pretending to sleep again my head now on his chest but somewhere were I could not hurt his wounds.

|Neji P.O.V.|

She went back to sleep.

I sighed before opening my eyes and noticing her head right in the middle of my chest.

I blushed harder as she stirs again but it is to late to fake sleep she rolls over and her mouth is only inches away.

I lean down capturing her lips softly but she presses them harder and I lick her lip begging for entry. She quickly complies opening her mouth for my tongue.

We break away and she rests her head on my chest again.

"I love you" I whisper

"I love you too" she says blushing lightly. I smile and capture her lips again.

Outside the door…

"omg they got together YAY!" Sakura squeals as her boyfriend grins.

"yes our youthful friends have made it on there own" he replies capturing her lips in a quick kiss before looking back in at the cuddling couple.

Down the hall…..

Ino looks up quickly.

"the thing is Ino I really like you" shikamaru says with a small smile.

"Oh Shika I like you too!" she replies launching herself at the lazy boy.

Naruto's room….

Hinata looks up shyly twiddling her fingers as Naruto grins blushing slightly "Hinata . . . . . . Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks "y-y-yes n-Naruto-kun I l-love y-you" she says blushing "I love you too" he replies.

Hinata passes out falling on Naruto who cuddles her with a smile.

**Fluff fluff and more fluff.**

**Happy endings for all!**

**Well yays fluffy and all but pretty good doncha think?**

**Review like or criticize I don't care ill take everything into mind.**


End file.
